1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a mixing nozzle for a carbonated beverage dispenser, more particularly to a nozzle in which carbonated water and syrup are mixed during dispensing, typically from a post-mix valve.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous examples of mixing nozzles for carbonated beverage dispensers. The nozzles are usually for use on post-mix dispensing valves. A post-mix dispensing valve combines carbonated water and syrup to form a carbonated soft drink.
The criteria for soft drink mixing nozzles are well known. The nozzle must dispense without foaming. The nozzle should have a stable and aesthetically pleasing flow pattern for the operator, customer, and prospective customer to watch. The nozzle must produce a good mix of water and syrup and must not give a stratified drink. A stratified drink has too much syrup in the bottom and not enough syrup at the top. When you consume a stratified drink, the first part tastes like charged water and the last part tastes too sweet and too low in carbonation. The nozzle must give a drink that has high carbonation retention. The nozzle should be sanitary and be easily cleaned. The nozzle should be drip-free and should empty fast upon termination of dispensing. The nozzle should effectively mix the initial flow of water and syrup when the valves are opened and should wash itself of syrup when the valves are closed. The nozzle should have a straight flow pattern that does not spiral, roll or gurgle and should effect minimum motion in a cup. A nozzle has to be economically viable; it cannot be complicated in construction nor complicated to use. A nozzle has to be able to interchangeably handle sugartype or dietetic soft drinks and high or low carbonation water. High carbonated water is used for colas, lemon-limes, and root beer; low carbonated water is used for orange, grape and other fruit beverages. Further, a nozzle should be able to handle pulp type concentrates such as orange juice, tomato or Bloody Mary mix, grapefruit juice and the like.
The criteria are easy to list but very difficult to obtain. A current trend in beverage dispensing is to double the fill rates from 1.5 oz/sec to 3.0 oz/sec. These are now referred to as standard flow and high flow dispensing respectively.
A satisfactory nozzle for both high and low flows has yet to meet the above criteria to the satisfaction of soft drink parent companies.